Saturn Vue
The Saturn Vue is a compact crossover SUV that was sold by General Motors' Saturn marque, and at one time was Saturn's best-selling model. It was the first vehicle to use the GM Theta platform when it was introduced in 2002. A second generation model was launched in 2007 for the 2008 model as a rebadged Opel Antara model. Vue production in North America ended as GM wound down the Saturn brand during the General Motors Chapter 11 reorganization. __TOC__ First generation (2002–2007) | length = | width = Hybrid: | height = Hybrid: }} The Vue was introduced for the 2002 model year and was designed by Saturn. It was manufactured at the Spring Hill GM plant. Its unibody platform is shared with the Chevrolet Equinox, Pontiac Torrent and the European Opel Antara. The first generation ran from model year 2002-2007. Four-cylinder Vues use the Ecotec I4. The L81 V6 from the L-Series and five-speed Aisin AF33 automatic transmission were initially offered, but starting in 2004, all six-cylinder Vues were equipped with Honda's J35A3 engine and a Honda transmission. The four-cylinder Vue was available with the VTi continuously-variable transmission (CVT) until GM canceled it for 2005. The Vue received a facelift for the 2006 model year. Upgrades included a redesigned interior with higher-quality materials, a new bumper and grille, and some minor cosmetic pieces to the exterior. OnStar is now standard as well as cruise control and automatic headlights. Red Line Saturn introduced a special high-performance line of vehicles in 2004 under the name, "Red Line". The Vue Red Line includes the same Honda J35A3 V6 but with sportier suspension tuning for performance. 18 in alloy wheels, ground-effect front bumpers, chrome exhaust tip, special black leather and suede seats, footwell lighting, and a special gauge cluster complete the visual updates. It also includes some special interior features as well, such as a higher quality audio system."Saturn Vue". Advertisement brochure. Canada: General Motors Corporation and General Motors of Canada Limited, 2006, p.21 of 32. Green Line The high-performance Vue Red Line was joined for 2007 by an environmentally-oriented Green Line model. The Vue is a mild hybrid, or "assist hybrid", using what GM calls a "belt alternator starter" BAS Hybrid system. A large electric motor is connected to the crankshaft via a special accessory drive belt, with a modified automatic transmission fitted. It automatically stops the engine when the vehicle comes to a halt and instantly restarts it when the vehicle must move again. Not to be confused as just a "start-stop" system, the electric motor also assists somewhat during initial launch, during torque smoothing and when under heavy acceleration. A 36-volt nickel metal hydride (NiMH) battery pack located under the load floor powers the motor/generator unit, and also stores regenerative braking energy. The regenerative charging and electric motor assist functions are shown to the driver via an analog gauge on the dash board, and real-time fuel-economy feedback is accomplished via an "eco" light that glows when the instantaneous fuel economy is beating the window sticker fuel economy values. The fuel savings are 20 percent up from the base vehicle's / city/highway EPA sticker to / , the highest highway fuel economy of any 2007 model SUV sold in the US market.2007 model EPA Highway rating of 32 mpg. In Canada, according to Saturn, the Vue gets an estimated city and highway."Saturn Vue". Advertisement brochure. Canada: General Motors Corporation and General Motors of Canada Limited, 2006, p.8 of 32. The Green Line has a 2.4-liter Ecotec DOHC-phaser engine which replaces the standard 2.2-liter inline-four engine, resulting in the improvement of acceleration time by 1.0 second. Pricing for the hybrid is about US$2,000 more than a similarly-equipped Vue, and debuted in production form on January 8, 2006 at the North American International Auto Show in Detroit. The Green Line went on sale in the third quarter of 2006. Engines Safety In IIHS crash tests the Vue receives a Good overall rating in the frontal offset crash test. In 2008 models came equipped with standard front and rear head side curtain airbags and front seat-mounted torso airbags. These models were given an acceptable overall rating in side impacts. Models without side airbags were given an overall poor rating. Second generation (2008–2009) Saturn introduced the second generation Vue in 2007 for the 2008 model year, now manufactured in Mexico as a badge engineered version of the German-designed Opel Antara. Saturn offered four trim levels: the "XE", "XR", the sporty "Red Line" and hybrid "Green Line". Engines ranged from a 2.4-liter inline-four to 3.5- and 3.6-liter V6s. A hybrid powertrain versions of the 2.4-liter model was also available. Following the cessation of the Saturn brand in 2009, the Vue was discontinued. However, GM continued to produce a Chevrolet version, the Captiva Sport, for the Mexican and South American markets. The Chevrolet Captiva Sport will be available for the US commercial and fleet markets in late 2011 for the 2012 model year. Sales References * * Vue Category:Crossover SUVs Category:Compact SUVs Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles with CVT transmission Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2002 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Mexico